The present disclosure relates generally to surgical systems, devices, and methods, and more specifically, relates to systems and devices for use in performing Minimally Invasive Surgical (MIS) procedures, and methods of configuring such surgical systems and devices.
With the advancement of medical science and technology, most conventional open surgical procedures, which require large incisions to a patient in order to view and access inside the body cavity of the patient, have been largely replaced with MIS procedures. Computer-assisted and/or robotic surgical technology has contributed to advancements in MIS so as to translate a surgeon's desired actions, including movements of the surgeon's fingers and hands, into movements of laparoscopic instruments inside the body cavity of a patient.